


confusing times

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: Where you want to be a baby girl than a baby sister.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 11





	confusing times

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good with summaries...

You are tired of Chan treating you like his girlfriend when you are actually “just” a friend. No one can go near you because everytime Chan is stuck with beside you. Everyone is asking if you guys are dating and everytime you and Chan will deny it, calling you his baby sister when in truth you are older than him.

“Chan.” You called him, holding his arms. When you did this he unclenched his fist and look at you. He, like every other time, interrupted the boy you are talking with, the poor boy walking away. “Chan, please stop acting like a possesive boyfriend.” You are not happy with the way Chan is acting. We are currently in a club and of course, we’ll meet new people here. But Chan isn’t fond of the thought that you can probably flirt with whoever.

Done with Chan’s act, you walked out of the club. You need fresh air to clear your mind. But Chan, of course, can’t leave you alone. You noticed his figure behind you. “I’m going home.” your tone cold. “I’ll bring you home. Wait here I’ll get my car.” You turned around to look at him and see if he seriously can’t read your mood. But you can see sincerity and guilt in his eyes. Oh no Chan. You can’t use that eyes on me now.

“I am a grown ass woman who can go home alone.” you say, snapping at him. Chan knew better not to mess with you right now but he is pushing your buttons. “But baby girl…” he argued. You can’t help but laugh out of your anger, a dangerous smile making appearance on your lips, “Right there Chan! You can’t say things like that and expect me not to be confused of what we are. You can’t do things like this Chan. It is so unfair when I know I am only a "baby sister”…“ You say frustrated, truth slipping out of your tongue. Sighing deeply, looking at him straight in his eyes, ”…specially when I know I’m only a friend.“ You said those words so quietly, ashamed of your confession and scared of what Chan will say.

Not waiting for his reply, you hailed a cab. Leaving the man speechless with no chance to break you heart more tonight. To say you are relieved that you get this out of your chest is true but the aftermath of your confession is something you are not ready to face. You basically ruined your friendship with Chan.


End file.
